


Extra Large

by doylesmom



Series: Gift Fics [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gift Fic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/pseuds/doylesmom
Summary: Byleth has a problem. Claude may be able to help.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Gift Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554103
Comments: 17
Kudos: 237





	Extra Large

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).



> A little gift smut for my wonderful girlfriend’s birthday. Happy Birthday my love! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: the plot for this story is based off of a hentai manga called XL Joushi.

Horror.

If Byleth had to choose one word to express how she was feeling right now, she would choose ‘horror’. 

The opened box before her mocked her, taunted her, antagonized her with its contents.

Who was behind this month’s package, she wondered.

_And what the hell had they been thinking?_

Taking the side job had been an easy decision- her office job didn’t pay nearly enough, and the combined weight of her remaining student loans from her degrees was unforgiving at the best of times. So she had applied for the side job that Catherine had told her about- it seemed simple enough, and according to her friend it paid pretty decently to boot.

Product testing wasn’t anything fancy, but gosh darn it Catherine was right about the pay. Paid bills were paid bills, after all.

She had tested many things over the past year and half- socks, lightbulbs, that one hyper-futuristic air fryer thing that had honestly kind of scared her a bit.

But this month’s item was in an entirely different ballpark.

Her cat meowed from behind her, and Byleth had to fight the urge to cover her kitty’s eyes. To cover her own eyes, too. 

Anything to pretend that she wasn’t staring down at a package filled with size XL condoms.

* * *

The bar was crowded and happy hour had officially been dragging on for too long. Byleth looked down at the remains of her drink, wondering when it would be considered appropriate for her to make her excuses and escape for the night. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy socializing- though admittedly she wasn’t a fan of crowds- but all she wanted after a long, hard day of back to back meetings was to go home, curl up on the futon with her cat, and sleep. Not spend eight dollars on a watered down margarita.

She tried not to wince as she thought of the price again.

It wasn’t even a _good_ margarita.

Okay, mood officially killed for the night. 

“Ouch, that’s a glum face,” came a velvety smooth voice from her left. “Are you doing okay?”

“I’m fine, Claude,” Byleth said with a sigh, closing her eyes and doing her best to pretend that she wasn’t trying to subtly sniff the air. Damn him and his expensive cologne.

“You don’t look fine,” he said, brows pinching together as he took a step closer, leaning close to look at her face. “In fact, you have rather dark circles under your eyes. Are you sure you’re doing okay?”

Notes of sandalwood and cinnamon flooded her nostrils, combining with the shine of his gem green eyes in the dim lights of the bar, rendering her speechless for just a moment. God, but he was pretty. Claude was her coworker, and a damn good one, but for a moment Byleth was simply caught up in the fact that he was also a very, _very_ attractive man.

“I’m just stressed,” she admitted, eyes trailing over his face and catching for the briefest second on his lips. She turned her gaze back to the bar, hoping he hadn’t noticed. “And tired.”

Claude said nothing for a moment, though Byleth felt his gaze on her still.

“Let’s get out of here, then,” he said finally. Byleth turned to look at him, quirking her brow. Okay, not what she was expecting but he was a good looking man and she was, despite what many would think, a living being with wants and needs. Yeah it could get awkward because of the whole coworker thing but, really, she needed to blow off some steam. Unaware of her current thoughts, Claude continued, “I’m ready to go home and start my weekend. I’ll walk you out to your car.”

Ah, so he meant it like that. Byleth tried not to feel disappointed. 

“I took the bus over,” she admitted to him as she got up from her stool. “I live nearby so I was just going to walk home.”

“Alright, then I’ll walk you home.” He shrugged, slapping a twenty-dollar bill down on the counter. “It wouldn’t feel right to let you walk home alone.”

Byleth was sure she should have felt irritated by that comment. Her red belt in muay thai and the taser in her purse kept her far safer than most men could, but…

“Sure,” she found herself saying. “Company would be nice.”

* * *

As it turned out, Claude’s company was, in fact, very nice. In the fifteen minutes it took to walk back to her apartment, Claude made her laugh _twice_. A miracle by any standards, if Byleth was being totally honest with herself. She could admit she was not the most… expressive person, so to say. Which really meant she had a bad case of eternal resting bitch face, but eh. Semantics.

But something about Claude was magnetic, mesmerizing, familiar. They had talked perhaps only a handful of times before- mostly in the lunch room or polite small talk before meetings- and yet something about him put her at ease. Perhaps it was the way his eyes gleamed when he got passionate, or the look of eager excitement on his face when she mentioned owning a cat.

Maybe she was just horny.

Regardless of what it was, when he nervously asked if he could use her restroom before he left, hand scratching endearingly at the back of his neck, the faintest hint of redness at the tips of his ears beneath the streetlight, Byleth readily agreed.

Her door clicked open, and she ushered him in. Immediately her cat materialized out of nowhere, winding between his legs and chittering loudly, her smug little face staring purposefully at Byleth as Claude cooed over her, crouching down to scratch along her ears and neck.

Byleth would _not_ be jealous of her cat, she would _not_.

“Bathroom is just down the hall,” she said, absolutely not glaring at her traitor cat. “First door on the left.”

“Ah, thank you.” Claude said gratefully, rising back to his full height. “I’ll be just… a… uh…”

Byleth turned to face him, puzzled as to why he had suddenly trailed off. Claude was looking- no, _staring_ \- at the corner of her room.

Oh no.

Oh _no_.

“I uh, didn’t know you have a boyfriend,” he said, finally, a strange look running across his face.

Oh goddess strike her down where she stood.

_Claude had seen her condoms._

“I don’t!” Byleth blurted out, panic thrumming through her veins as she tried to figure out how to explain to her very attractive male coworker why she had a box filled with extra-large condoms sitting in the corner of her living room. “I’m single. Very single.”

Claude quirked an eyebrow at her.

“That’s, uh, a long story,” she mumbled, her face burning as she averted her eyes. Claude chuckled, and Byleth found her eyes darting back to his face. He looked amused, at least.

“How about I use the bathroom and then you tell me this long story that involves a package full of condoms,” he said kindly.

Byleth nodded weakly, heading to her kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

She had a feeling she was going to need it.

* * *

“Okay, so let me make sure I have this straight,” Claude said, setting down his coffee mug. He set it down in a soft, gentle way, Byleth noticed, using his fingers to cushion it rather than just plop it down like she tended to do. Claude had really nice fingers.

_Focus, Byleth_.

“You have a side job where you work as a beta tester for consumer products.” He held up a finger. Byleth nodded.

“You get paid per review.” A second finger went up. Byleth nodded again.

“And this month you’ve been sent not just condoms, but exclusively extra-large condoms, and no way to use or test them.” A third finger went up, along with an eyebrow. Byleth sighed and leaned back in her chair, reaching a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“Yeah, that’s the gist of it,” she groaned. “So not only do I have to figure out a way to mail the package back- which is going to be equally pricey and embarrassing- but I have to go a month without my second paycheck.”

Claude was silent for a long moment, picking his coffee cup up to sip from it before putting it back down once again. Byleth sincerely hoped he didn’t notice her staring at his hands once more. Broad, callused, thick fingered. Damn it he had _really_ nice hands.

“I could help you test those condoms, if you wanted,” Claude offered.

**> >> RUNTIME ERROR**

**404 BRAIN.EXE NOT FOUND**

**ATTEMPTING TO RECONNECT IN…**

**3**

**2**

**1**

“What?” Byleth asked, her voice nearly squeaking. Claude cleared his throat, turning to look at the wall behind her rather than look directly at Byleth herself.

“I, uh, happen to use that particular condom size,” he half mumbled, cheeks and ears flushing a fetching shade of crimson. “I could, uh, help you out. So you don’t have to miss a paycheck.”

Oh. Well now, that could work. Byleth tried not to imagine too much about Claude testing out the condoms, but if he could test them for her…

“That would be really helpful, actually,” Byleth said, her own face burning as she turned her gaze to the damned box, sitting tauntingly in the back of the room. “If you and your girlfriend could—”

“Ah, I’m single, actually,” Claude interrupted. Byleth’s gaze slid to him, and found that his striking green eyes were looking her over with an odd expression. She couldn’t help but shiver under the weight of his gaze. She bit her lip.

“Oh.” She hummed. “Then how—”

“What if we tested them together?” Claude asked. The question fell heavily in the silence of the room, and Byleth felt the air leave her lungs.

“What?” She asked once more, breathless and on the edge of her seat. Was he possibly suggesting—

“Listen, Byleth,” Claude cleared his throat, locking his eyes with hers, “I’m going to be totally honest. All my cards on the table. I am very attracted to you.”

“To me?” Byleth’s voice had shrunk to a gasp, a whisper. 

“To you,” he confirmed with a wry smile that made her heart flutter in her chest. “And maybe I’m totally out of line here, but I thought that maybe we could test those condoms together. As in sex. I am asking you to have sex with me. If you want.” He cringed as he fumbled with his words.

Well, there was only one thing Byleth could say to that, only one thing she wanted to say to that.

“Yes.” She breathed. “Yes.”

“Excellent.” He said, a wide smile breaking out across his face as he stood and made his way around the table to stand next to her. “Because I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

Byleth stood, legs nearly quaking with excitement, delight, nerves, everything. She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant when Claude, handsome, wonderful Claude, swooped in and captured her lips in his. 

It was a cliché thing, perhaps, to say that that first kiss took her breath away but Byleth could think of no better way to describe it than that. The moment his lips met hers all higher thought seemed to melt away under an onslaught of tender, teasing kisses. Claude groaned into her lips as she began to move against him, nipping and licking at his own mouth as his hands began to wind their way into her minty locks, tugging and guiding her in a sensual dance of lips against lips against teeth against tongues. The smell of cologne and coffee mixed headily around them, and Byleth felt her knees tremble.

“Bedroom,” she gasped, pulling away for just a moment, to tug Claude towards the door at the end of the hall. “Now.”

“Gods, yes, okay.” Claude gasped, grabbing Byleth by the waist and hauling her up into the air and over his shoulder. He ran first over to the box of condoms, grabbing a handful before making his way down the hall and towards her room. He laughed as she squealed, the caveman carry somehow both embarrassing and exhilarating; the heat of his hands nearly burned through her clothes to the sensitive skin below. Claude swung her door open, kicked it closed behind him, and gently, far more gently than she expected, placed her on her unmade bed.

Claude winked lasciviously at her before moving to pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt. Byleth knew she should be undressing as well- that was traditionally how these things worked, was it not- but with each button that came undone came inches of glorious tanned, hairy chest and hardened muscles and goddess could anyone blame her for getting distracted by the visual feast before her eyes?

Claude paused, his hands hovering over his belt, finally noticing his enraptured audience. He grinned cockily, nearly prowling his way over to the bed, all grace and confidence as he slowly crawled onto the bed with Byleth, hovering over her as he raked over her figure with his eyes.

“May I?” he asked, his voice low and husky, his gaze leveled at her blouse. Byleth felt her throat go dry and nodded.

Slowly, slowly, his hands moved to her waist, where her blouse tucked neatly into her skirt. He squeezed her waist in his hands, the searing heat in their grasp startling a whimper from her throat. He squeezed once more before, with an entirely too self-pleased expression, he yanked her blouse free and pulled it up, up, over her head, tossing it to the floor as his eyes grew wide at the sight of her chest. She wasn’t wearing anything fancy, just a simple black bra, but Claude stared at her chest as though it had been gift wrapped and addressed to him. 

“I have been wanting to do this for so long,” he murmured, winking at Byleth before his hands were on her, diving under her bra to cup each breast as fully as he was able in each hand. His thumbs stroked over her nipples, flashing fire across each as Byleth’s head dropped back, a moan trickling from her lips. She reached around and unhooked her bra, leaning back onto the bed as she exposed herself to him, eager and wanting.

Claude followed her path, tossing the bra over his shoulder and hovering over her prone body. His eyes traced over her lips, her jaw, her neck, her collarbones, down to her straining nipples and pink flushed breasts. She shivered under the hungry weight of his gaze, and Claude swooped in, his mouth attaching wetly to the side of her neck as his hands began to knead at her breasts. He toyed with her nipples as he suckled at her neck, rolling and pinching the hard nubs between his skillful fingers as Byleth squirmed beneath him. The buzzing in her brain had turned into electricity in her veins at his touch, tingling through her body as it sparked in her core, threatening to set her alight at any moment as pressure began to build. 

Claude groaned as she arched into his touch, his hips canting against her thigh and the sensation of something large and hot and enticing grinding against her oversensitive skin. Byleth grabbed for it, feeling for the first time Claude’s length in her hands, and groaned aloud, Claude’s own growl mixing with her noises. 

Spurred on by her touch, his mouth began to travel down the column of her neck, nipping and suckling at her skin as his clever mouth made its way to her heaving breasts, stopping to suckle at each nipple for a moment. He moaned around them as Byleth keened her pleasure, taking her hands from his throbbing dick to tangle in his hair as he licked and laved at her nipples until they were left swollen and puffy pink. 

“Byleth,” he gasped, tugging on her skirt, “Can I—”

“Please,” she panted, “Please, Claude, please.”

Without a moment’s hesitation Claude was pulling her skirt up, hiking it around her waist as he slid down until he was eye level with her cotton underwear.

“Look at you,” he nearly cooed, his hands stroking up and down her inner thighs, trails of sparks following behind them, singeing her nerves and making her gasp and clench around nothing. “Are you already this wet, just for me?”

A single finger came up to rub against her panties, sopping wet and soaked through. Byleth cried out as it stroked over her aching clit, hips arching off of the bed at the sensation of it.

“Yes, for you, just for you,” she nearly sobbed, her hips grinding against the single digit that pressed against her through the thin fabric of her black panties. Claude chuckled, or groaned, or some combination thereof and reached one hand up to hold her hips down, the other moving to rub against her swollen clit. Byleth’s cries became breathier as the sensation of cloth and hot fingers worked her towards her edge, her fingers twining in her sheets as she babbled incoherently, begging for him to stop teasing her already, Claude,  _ please _ .

Claude moaned as he hooked his fingers into her panties and tugged the garment off, not wasting a single moment as he locked his mouth onto her clit and  _ sucked _ , the force of it sending Byleth almost to the edge of orgasm. Claude moaned loudly as he removed his lips from her clit for a moment to lap at the juices flowing from her, the scrape of his beard against her thighs as he licked and sucked making her legs kick and twitch.

“Too much!” she whimpered, tugging on his hair, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. Claude broke away from her throbbing pussy, an entirely too satisfied look on his face as he finally began to undo his belt buckle. Byleth watched as she tried to catch her breath, as off went the belt, then his slacks, and finally his boxers. His erection sprang free, bobbing proudly in the air as Byleth once again lost her breath. Thick, heavily veined, sitting in a delicious patch of dark curls, Claude’s cock was the largest she had ever seen in real life.

“There is no way that is gonna fit,” she mumbled, trying not to drool at the sight of what could only be considered a porn star penis before her. Claude laughed, dropping to his knees before her once more, stroking it one hand.

“It will if I prepare you right,” he told her, winking up at her before once more his mouth and hands were on her. Claude licked broad stripes over her still aching cunt, his large hands gripping her thighs as he feasted on her once more, licking and suckling and nibbling at her like she was a fine meal. 

The first finger that entered her dragged a groan from her lips, one that matched the decadent groan that tumbled from Claude.

“Gods, you’re so tight and wet,” he panted, biting marks into her thighs as his other hand reached down to stroke his member. “I’ll stretch you out nice and good, Byleth, don’t you worry.”

If there was anything to be learned about Claude from this encounter, it was that he was absolutely one to follow through on his word. His fingers were longer, thicker than hers, and as he slowly, torturously worked her open first with one finger, then two, then three, Byleth wondered if it would be possible to get a cast made of those devilishly clever fingers of his. In and out of her he pumped them, in and out and in and out, swirling and scissoring and tapping against that special spot just at the top of her canal that made her squeal and her vision flash white until finally, finally, wish long hard suck on her clit Claude sent her careening, spiraling, tumbling into orgasm. She sobbed his name, her back arching off of the bed as she came, her nails scraping through his hair and tugging a satisfied noise from his lips. 

Claude let her lie there for a few moments as her soul slowly returned to her body. By the time Byleth was able to move again, Claude was digging through his pants and pulling out the condoms he had snagged from the box. He broke one off and unwrapped it, examining it closely. 

“What are you doing?” Byleth asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Examining the condom,” Claude said, quite matter of factly. “There aren’t too many extra large brands, but this one looks like it should fit.”

Byleth watched entirely too eagerly as he pinched the top and rolled the condom on, humming as he turned back to her. 

“This one is a good length, but it’s a tad tight, and could definitely be more flexible,” he told her as he reapproached the edge of the bed. He grabbed Byleth’s calves and pulled her to the edge of the bed, jolting a squeak from her and a laugh from him. 

“Now,” he purred, wrapping her legs around his waist as he ground his length against the wetness from her orgasm, “Let’s see how it feels.”

The first push of his cock into her was enough to make her gasp and arch her back, toes curling at the stretch and fullness. He was hot inside of her, thicker than anything she’d ever used for herself, thicker than anyone she’d ever been with. It was just the tip and already she found herself near drooling, the tightness in her tummy beginning to stir once more. 

“Claude,” she moaned, reaching her arms up to loop around his neck and pull him closer. “So big.”

Further and further he worked himself into her, his slow, shallow strokes and the panting in her ears making her breath come quicker, her nerves beginning to tingle. Slowly, slowly he pushed his way into her until somehow, miraculously, his entire length was inside of her. 

Byleth, if she had been capable of thought in that moment, would have thought that she had never been so full in her entire life. 

But the massive dick inside of her had removed her ability to form coherent thoughts, so rather than think something like that she instead squeezed Claude closer, moaning at the sensation of her over sensitive nipples brushing against his chest, and begged him to move. 

Claude eagerly obliged, sliding easily out of her before making his way back in. The second time around, Byleth decided, felt much better than the first. The third was even better. By the fourth she had stopped judging it because by then all she could feel was  _ hot  _ and  _ full _ and  _ more _ and  _ please _ and  _ so close, Claude _ ,  _ please please please _ !

Over and over Claude thrust into her, his own moans and groans and cries mixing with her own, the sensual accompaniment to the melody of their bodies slamming together. As Claude reached down to toy and tease at her clitoris once more, Byleth began to crescendo, her body a live wire and Claude its masterful musician. Over and over he moved within her, over and over she rose to meet him, chasing her own pleasure from him as her blood caught fire and the sensation of his teeth against her neck chased the very air from her lungs. His free hand grasped her thigh, hiking it over his shoulder as his hips began to stutter once, twice, three times, and suddenly Claude was coming with a cry in her ear, her own release enveloping her, mind, body, and soul just moments later. 

As Byleth came back to herself, Claude- equally stunned and out of breath- rolled off of her, groaning as he sat up, peeling the used condom off and tossing it into her nearby trash bin. 

“Goddess, I feel like I need a cigarette or something,” Byleth quipped, still out of breath. Claude chuckled and began stretching his back. 

“Let me know when you’re ready to go again, Byleth,” he said with his trademark wink. Byleth’s heart did something funny in her chest, but she pushed that aside to focus on his statement.

“Again?” she asked, a brow quirking up.

“Yep,” Claude confirmed, smiling widely. “After all, we still have a  _ lot  _ of condoms to work through.”


End file.
